


A Problematic class Goes to GOTHAM

by Idioticreading



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, There are more tags but Im lazyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idioticreading/pseuds/Idioticreading
Summary: This is just something random I wanted to write so yeah :p.It's been 2 years since Lila started spreading lies, and every time Marinette tried to expose them, Lila fakes her crocodile tears. Adrien decided to completely ignore her when he was around the class and constantly flirt with her when no one was around. What would happen when this problematic class wins a trip to GOTHAM?Also if you couldn't tell THERE IS SALT SALT SALT SALT cause i like it. I like to see the chaos unfold. HEHEHEHEHEHEheheEHEHheheEE
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	1. The start of a bad day

It's been 2 years since Lila started spreading lies, and everytime Marinette tried to expose them, Lila fakes her crocodile tears. Adrien decided to completely ignore her when he was around the class and constantly flirt with her when no one was around. 

They had their final battle with Hawkmoth a year ago and Chat insisted on revealing their identities. He begged and begged to reveal their identities. Ladybug got tired of him constantly begging on their patrols, so she agreed. Little did she know, her best friend, the person she trusted most in the world, would be the person that betrayed her. 

They were both surprised to see who was under the mask. Marinette, was of course, disappointed. Adrien on the other hand, was ecstatic. 

“I knew I felt a connection with you ever since we met! Now we can finally be together M’lady!”

She looked at him, dead in the eyes, tears forming in the corners.

"I hope we never talk again." she said.

Marinette transformed and swung. Swung as fast as her yoyo could take her. She cried herself to sleep that night. 

She loved her first lover because he was kind. He would do anything for his friends and would do anything to be forgiven. Even the simplest things fascinated him. For example parties. When Nino was akumatized, she saw how happy Adrien was at the party. How much he smiled and laughed. 

After that incident she changed her look a bit. She started wearing her hair in space buns but sometimes in loose pigtails. Her favorite outfit was a white crop top tucked into black trousers.

She still went on patrols but she revoked Adrien’s miraculous. From that day on, She was known as La Perle Noire, Chat Noir’s little sister. She had told the people of Paris that her big brother and Ladybug had retired, and she took Chat’s place. Lady Beetle made appearances occasionally. News outlets were informed by Viperion that Lady Beetle had a lot going on in her life, so she can’t be at every battle. That wasn’t true at all. Marinette’s soul was divided between life and destruction. Destruction took over more each day and using Tikki’s miraculous was damaging her soul. She only made appearances when she absolutely needed to. 

Her and her team created a fake human. They created a human on an art app, They created fake social media accounts with her face. It looked a lot like Marinette but it wasn’t. They called her Brigette. If anyone tried to find out who La Perle Noire was, it would point to Brigette. She has a boyfriend named Felix and has a brother named Aiden. She lives in an apartment with her brother and boyfriend in Paris. Her brother is 18 and both Brigette and Felix are 17. They go to Lavigne École Du Succès, A rival school to College Françoise Dupont. They even rented an apartment to make it seem authentic. Kagami or known as Element Shifter installed security cameras and sensors. If someone tried to come in or knock, it would send an alert to everyone's phones. They have an emergency group chat and would tell eachother who would go check the apartment. 

Her team consisted of four heroes including Marinette. They became closer once they knew who was under the mask.

The first permanent miraculous she had ever given was to Chloe. Marinette saw much growth in Chloe, and was proud. During the Lila incident, Chloe realized she was so jealous of Marinette that she was blinded with jealousy. She apologized to Marinette over and over again. She thanked her for that and they were best friends ever since. Marinette designed a new suit and name for her. Honey Flash was born that day.

Kagami was the second person to get a permanent miraculous. They became closer after they both got over their crush on Adrien. Kagami decided that she wanted to change her name and outfit. From far, Element Shifter wasn’t even close to being Ryuko.

The last one was Luka. He was a great hero as Viperion so he didn’t need any changes.

“Oh! Jagged is so sweet! We call everyday to discuss new designs! He says he will let me pet Fang when I visit! He sent me a teddy bear yesterday.” Lila said in a disgustingly sweet tone, while latching onto Adrien’s arm.

“Girl, what about Monsieur Marigold?”

“Well this is very top secret, but you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“Of course! What are bffs for?”

Lila giggled and said, “Well, I know Monsieur Marigold and they are currently working on a design for me. After all I did train him. The outfit was so complicated so they asked me if I could do Jagged’s outfit for his tour. Of course I said yes. Jagged loved my designs so much that he hired me! I felt so bad for taking one of Marigold’s clients so I bought him flowers and sent them off to Marigold designs!”

“OMG! Monsieur Marigold has his own company?! I need an interview!!!”

“Oops! Promise not to tell anyone because he might get mad. He’s such a cutie but is short tempered.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. Her fake name as a designer was Monsieur Marigold. She changed the gender in her name because Marigold sounds so much like Mari.

Marinette decided to design something to get her mind off of it.


	2. Lila, Lila, Lila, Lie-la

Marinette played with her hair for a few minutes eyeing the design. Twirling the pen she kept sketching.

“Good morning class!” Ms. Ally said as she burst through the class door, full of energy.

“I have a announcement so please sit down and listen carefully.”

Marinette closed her notebook and sat next to Chloe.

“We are going on a field trip to Gotham. The class president and Sheriff, Lila and Marinette, have forwarded me an email from Bruce Wayne. He will be sponsoring our trip.”

From the corner of her eye, Marinette saw Lila smirk. As she turned back to look at Ms. Ally, she caught a glimpse of the smirk, quickly morphed into a tiny smile.

“Girl! Why didn't you tell us you got us a trip to GOTHAM!”

Alya was on cloud nine! Her bff could get her interview with THE BRUCE WAYNE. 

“Aww, I don’t want to take all the credit, but yeah I did!”

Looking at the hopeful look in the reporter's hazel eyes, Lila almost felt bad for how she manipulated her. Almost. To be honest, Lila did little Miss Maribrat a favor, taking such a fake friend.

Chloé growled under her breath, piercing blue eyes filled with anger, burning holes in the back of Lila's head. She slammed her hand on the table and exclaimed in a quiet whisper,

“Aren’t you going to confront her?! It’s utterly ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

“The truth will be told. If I confront her now, nobody would believe me. What's the point of wasting my breath on that dirty liar.” Marinette said, filled with disgust.

Her attitude changed quite a lot since Chloé, Luka and Kagami became her friends. She was more confident and didn’t do favors for her classmates. Her classmates came back acting like her friends when they had date nights, needed outfits and overall, when they didn't want to care for their siblings. Chloe, Luka and Kagami showed her that wasn’t how friends acted.

“We will all be learning English! Ms. Mendeleiev was kind enough to hire an English teacher for a week! I want you to learn as much as you can ok? Next week we will start studying English!”

Lila raised her hand, waiting for Ms. Ally to call on her. She was smirking deep within. She had a plan to torture Maribrat and Chloé Brokeurgeois.

“I’m going to see a doctor to cure my tinnitus but he lives in London so I can’t be here to learn English. Although I already know it from traveling abroad with my mom.”

“Ok Lila, we all wish you have a safe trip!” said Ms. Ally in a cheerful tone. 

Marinette and Chloe were disgusted how could a teacher fall for such a obvious lie! 

"Marinette and Chloe, I know you two know English but we will be learning as a class." said Ms. Ally.

Chloe, being the more confident one out of the both of them, looked into her emerald green eyes and sighed.

"You are such a irresponsible teacher! How could you not see such a obvious lie! Ms. Bustier was a better teacher than you!"

Chloe was saved by the bell and they were dismissed. Chloe and Marinette burst out the classroom doors and waited patiently for Luka and Kagami. Kagami was at fencing practice and Luka went to support his girlfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Mendeleiev is the new principal cause that old owl looking man retired after hawkmoths reign was over and out purple haired queen fired ms busiter bc she was irrespisible and she was reaplaced by ms ally. what do you think abt this chapter. Sorry it couldn't be longer... I had classes :/ 
> 
> also um does anyone know how to get rid of the notes on the bottom of this note? Help meh plez lmao
> 
> DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT COLOR ALYAS EYES ARE??? THEYRE LIKE GRAY GREEN YELLOWISH

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as unique as possible so hehe... I used a lot of daminette Ideas so yeah but tried to make as UNIQUE as POSSIBLE ok?!?! Also La Perle Noire means The black pearl in french if you didnt know. Also french speakers don't come at me i used google translate c:


End file.
